Choices
by writinglover321
Summary: It's been 19 years since Maxon and America had their first child, Jeremiah. Now he must have his own selection. Since Jeremiah could walk he has caused his parents trouble and that will never change. When a maid becomes a part of Jeremiah's life nothing will go as planned. What will happen with the Selection, will it change it's fate? Read and find out. ALL RIGHTS GO TO KIERA CASS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"That was amazing," I say breathless as I lay on my bed exhausted from our previous exertion.

Amanda, breathing hard zips the back of her maids dress and slips into her black flats. Smoothing down the wrinkles of her grey dress, she gives me a small smile. Of course she goes over to the side of the bed I'm not sleeping on and makes it quickly leaving the pillows leaning on the headboard. I watch her as she does it. I don't see why she does it, maybe just to hide our scandalous activities or because it's her job to keep everything clean.

"I'll see you in the morning, your majesty," she says softy and as she turns to leave I sit up and stop her.

"Wait, I feel like I need to do it one more time," I say grinning mischievously. What me and Amanda share is what you can call friends with benefits, except I'm not really her friend, she's just a young maid that works with two others to serve me. I noticed her one day and made my move, now it's a frequent thing we do, mostly when I cave it, or need it.

I see her shift uncomfortably, but I still see the corners of her mouth move up slightly. I have to admit I've noticed her squirm in past, nervous and alert. I'm not sure if she doesn't like it or isn't comfortable. Maybe she just knows it isn't right so she can't have fun with it. It is against the law after all, to have sex before marriage that is, so I understand. She always fills my needs, though and the first time we did it she said yes, eagerly I might add. I mean who would say no to me, right. I do have a full six back and strong arms. Maybe I sound arrogant, yes but I have worked hard for these bad boys. So it's not like I'm forcing her, she must like it, at least most of it. I am completely sure I like the girl, her company is nice, but I'm definitely not in love with her. Besides I can't marry a six. My standards range from two's to four's. Five's are pushing it, but I could marry one of them.

"I just got dressed though," she says fidgeting with her hands and curling the tips of the white apron attached to the front of the grey dress.

I stand up and walk over to her. She is almost a foot shorter than me so I tower over her with my height of six two. Her hair is dark brown and in a messy bun that she put together, unlike the neat ponytail she wore when she walked in thirty minutes ago. Her hazel eyes stare at me, she seems on edge, but she seemed on edge when she first came in so it can't be because of me.

"Please, it'll be quick," I promise. I fit a loose strand of hair behind her ear and caress her cheek until I reach her chin. Lifting it, I make her look at me. She hesitates but finally nods and I smile before leaning in to give her a soft kiss. I turn us around and walk her back to my side of the bed. Hovering over her I take off her dress and we spend longer than we thought in each other's embraces.

I ended up waking up with her in my arms and I feel awkward, it never usually ends like this. Just a simple goodnight and then she's gone.

She moves around, facing me and her eyes flutter open. She looks up at me sleepily and seems to sigh contently as she cuddles closer into my chest. I feel her warmth and it surprisingly feels quite nice. I still look at her and say nothing as she flashes her hazel eyes at me again in horror and shame. She jumps out of the bed but then sits down slowly, which confuses me. She looks unwell as she holds her head and blinks fast. I know I should ask her if she's all right but I stay silent. She stands up once again, dresses, makes the other side of the bed, and leaves. The entire time I say nothing. I don't really have anything to say. I would have said bye when she did, but she slipped out before I could.

I shrug and get out of bed. I dress into a simple button up and then wear some beige dress pants. I walk to the dining table and find everyone already there. What time is it, I'm usually the first one, with my brother Samuel.

"Jeremiah, son what took you so long this morning," my father says while he eats his scrambled eggs.

"Slept in I guess," I say smiling as I'm handed my breakfast.

I watch my sister Madelyn dive into her pancakes like she's five even though she is seventeen. My parents scold her every time, well my dad does. My mom understands, she is also a fan of amazing breakfasts. I dig in and finish fast, but before I can leave my parents ask me to see them in dad's office.

I nod, rolling my eyes when I turn around. What do they want this time, it's like I can't live in peace anymore.

My parents keep me waiting another five minutes in the office which makes me roll my eyes another three times as I lean on the desk. The doors open and they stroll inside.

"Jeremy," my mother begins. "Me and your father were thinking, that because you are turning nineteen next week, we could start your selection."

I look at them for a second before shrugging. "Sure, whatever." They look stunned, did they think I was going to get mad?

"Whatever?" My dad questions. "Son, this is a big deal, you're going to be looking for your future wife."

"I know," I say unfazed by the comment.

He looks confused as he stares me down. I can't help but let a smile creep onto my face. "Ah dad, if only I could have been there during your selection. It seems to me that you would have needed a friend to tell you to relax. It's not a big deal, they're just a bunch of girls. They should be the ones nervous, I just need to pick the prettiest one and I know just how to do it. The trick is to get them all into bed and then go from there. I'm going to make sure my wife has a nice body to have... well you know what." I look back at my parents and see their horrified faces. I fight the urge to laugh. I cross my arms over my chest and wait for them to say something.

"Jeremiah, I am disgusted, how can you say that." My mother says.

"What! I'm sure dad thought about that too, right dad." I say smiling innocently.

"Well, if I say I didn't that would be a lie, but that doesn't mean it was on my mind before the selection started. You need to take this seriously Jeremy. You can't just pick the girl with the best... body. You need to pick one with motive, with heart, and loyalty to Illea," My dad says.

"And I will, but a body is very important too."

"Fine, sure a body is good as well, but it should never matter to you. What should matter is what's on the inside. That's the true beauty in a person. I'm lucky I found your mom though, she has both especially the body," he says and my mom giggles. I groan and walk over to the door.

"Jeremy, under no circumstances are you to have sex with any of the girls, do you understand," my father says seriously before I can leave.

"Yes, I understand." I say rolling my eyes. I secretly don't mean it.

"Your supposed to save that for the person you truly love, besides it's against the law to do it before marriage."

"Okay," I say opening the door.

"I would have kicked your butt if you had tried to get me into bed during the beginning of the selection, Maxon," I hear my mom say as I leave.

"That's why I never tried," I hear my dad say, he voice softer from the distance. My mom giggles and I groan rolling my eyes.

There is only one good thing about all of this. I get to have my own batch of thirty-five girls and I can have them as long as I want. This is truly a happy birthday for me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Amanda's POV**

"Amanda, where were you," my best friend Sophia asks when I enter our small room.

"I was- I went to the bathroom," I say trying to act casually as I set my owl locket on the plain white nightstand by my bed. Compared to mine, the prince's bed is much more conformable and warm. No doubt about it.

"Amanda, I waited all night for you, don't lie, where were you."

I take a breath as my heart beat increased speed. If I told her anything it would just end badly, not that I don't trust Sophia, but I don't want her to think less of me. I already think less of myself.

I turn and stare at her. Her worried expression doesn't fade. I close my eyes and stand straighter.

"If I tell you will you promise that you won't think less of me, please?"

"Why would I ever think less of you, Amanda. You're my best friend."

I nod slowly, my eyes shifting to the floor. "Okay," I say softly. "A few months ago, when I started working for the prince, he asked me to see him. I did. He told me that he really like me. I of course was shocked, I mean the prince liking _me_. Anyways, we talked for a few days, but one night he asked me to stay... stay the night or well more like an hour. I did, I wanted to. From then on we did it often, we still do. I never stay with him the whole night, but today I accidently did and... that's where I was. That's the truth."

Sophia stares at me for a second, shock written all over her face. I look down to the floor, averting her sharp stare.

"You mean, you sleep with the prince! With the next king of Illea, the prince who is going to have a selection in a few weeks. Are you out of your mind. Amanda you could get sent to jail, worse, you can get killed."

"I know, I know, but it's not like I can turn him down, he's the _prince_ remember." I sigh, frustrated.

"Well, in that case... how is he," Sophia says smirking as she sits next to me on the bed.

I roll my eyes and let out a soft chuckle. "He's breathtaking," I say biting my lip. "But, I always feel like we're going to get caught."

"Well if you do, won't he defend you."

"No, Prince Jeremiah doesn't love me, we rarely even talk anymore, not that we talked much in the past. He would blame everything on me and I would be done for."

"You don't know that."

"I don't know, he obviously just uses me for sex, if he did love me he would have turned down his selection so..."

"Mmm, that's a good point, but don't give up so easily." She pauses and then looks up at me. "Do you love him?"

"I don't know, I like him, a lot. I feel safe with him even though I don't know anything about him. I'm pretty sure that isn't love though. If I don't know anything about the guy, it's definitely not love."

Me and Sophia sit there for a few minutes thinking about my situation. We finally clean up and leave for our duties.

I go to the prince's room while Sophia goes to the kitchen. As Susan and Michelle, the other two maids clean his room, I clean the bathroom making sure I set out fresh towels and dry all the lingering drops of water from his previous shower.

I am not going to lie, thinking of Prince Jeremiah in the shower gets me all tingly inside, but I choose to ignore my feelings. All I hope is that this doesn't end badly. When the selection starts I'm going to ask him to stop whatever we have. He will marry someone from the selection and that will be the end of me and the prince.

**Hello happy readers, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, please review, I'll appreciate them. This is my first fanfic and I hope with your guy's help I can improve my writing skills. I am planning on updating daily or every two days, hopefully I can. Well that's it for now.**

**Enjoy!-Bella **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello happy readers, hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to review and enjoy!- Bella**

Chapter 3

**America's POV**

"I'm worried, Maxon," I say as I lay on the bed. It's past midnight and me and my husband just got back from a meeting about the selection.

"Don't be," Maxon says trying to calm me down.

"How can I not be," I say outraged. "Jeremy didn't show up to today's meeting and doesn't even seem to care. What are we going to do with the boy, how will I trust that he won't set this country to flames. He will rule one day and by his actions right now, he is showing me that he is _not_ capable to do it."

"Mere, calm down, I'm sure Jeremy will come to his senses eventually."

"I just don't see what we did wrong," I say hopelessly and Maxon wraps his arms around me, bringing me close to him.

"We didn't do anything wrong. It was him who decided to make the poor choices maybe in the future he will choose different."

"I really hope so because if not we have to wait another five years for Samuel to get married so that _he_ can rule Illea."

"Well then consider us lucky, we have a back up," Maxon says smiling.

I bark out a laugh, rolling my eyes. "Yeah," I say jokingly as Maxon chuckles.

My smile doesn't fade as I cuddle next to my amazing Maxon. I love him with all I am and it breaks my heart to know that many years ago I had second thoughts about us.

"Goodnight, my love," I whisper tiredly.

"Goodnight, my one and only dear."

I fall asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy's POV<strong>

I'm climbing into bed when a knock on the door stops me.

"It's one in the morning, who on earth could that be," I mumble as I approach the door.

I open it and see my sister standing there. She is wearing the same light blue dress she wore at dinner, but it's dirty and damp and she seems to have a piece of straw sticking out on the side of her head.

"What happened," I say, surprise and amusement present in my voice.

She walks inside my room and sits on the bed as I close the door and I walk over. Standing in front of her I pull out the piece of straw stuck within her red hair.

"You look like you were rolling around and mud and... hay," I say laughing.

"You were the only person I thought to talk to," she says and I slowly take in her serious tone and sit beside her worriedly.

Kate and I have always been close, we tell each other everything, I'm not sure what I would do without her. We're only a year and a half apart so before Sam was born we did everything together. She was my best friend. I might be an idiot when it comes to girls but I would do anything for my little sister.

I'm know something is bothering her when she gets quiet and spends time alone. She is usually the bubbly, much like my aunt May, so it's easy to see when she's had a rough day.

"What's wrong, Kate."

"I think I might have ruined my life forever," She says.

"What, why. What did you do, are you hurt?" I ask putting a protective arm around her sagging shoulders.

"No, I'm fine, but I was putting Snow away in the stables and Cass came in. We were talking and then he kissed me, I was shocked at first but then he told me how much he's always liked me and I kissed him back, we ended up-"

"Wait, you slept with him?" I ask alarmed.

"No! No, I was going to say that we ended up... kissing and talking about us in a relationship. Mom and dad are going to be mad."

Cass, or Cassidy was Aspen and Lucy's first son and I could tell that he and my sister both liked each other. I guess they finally did something about it.

"Why would they be mad?" I ask confused.

"Well, when I turn eighteen in a few months I'm going to leave to be married off to some prince. Now that I have a relationship it will be harder for me to leave. Mom and dad will make me stop this for my own sake," she ends sadly.

"You don't know that. They might be happy that you finally got together."

"Huh?"

"Oh please, Kate. Everyone in the freaking palace knows how head over heels you two are for each other."

Kate blushes red and I laugh at her. She pushes me playfully and I ruffle her messy hair.

"Stop," she whines.

"How on earth did all of this mess happen anyways," I say pointing at her hair and dress.

"It's raining outside and when I was running towards the palace I slipped and fell, that's why I have mud everywhere."

"Oh," I say laughing out loud. "I wish I caught that on tape.

"Oh shut up, Jem!"

"You know I love you," I say grinning.

"Yeah, I do and I also know that I need to go to bed."

"Yeah, I should too."

My sister stands up and I notice the stein she leaves behind.

"Kate!" I yell as she opens the door. I point at the damp spot and she laughs before leaving.

I crawl into bed, exhausted from today even though I didn't do anything today and ditched all of my meeting. What? A prince needs his break days.

I close my eyes and fall asleep but the next morning I wake up and I realize I had the weirdest dream. I dream of someone, someone I have never even thought I'd dream about. And the dream scared me even more. For some reason I dreamt I was having someone being taken away from me and that person was not my mom, or my dad. Not even my amazing siblings, it was Amanda.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up tired from all the meetings my parents have been forcing me to go to. Most of them have been about the selection, but some have been about political issues or just more training for when I'm king.

I get ready for the day but half way into brushing my teeth I remember something. Today's my birthday.

"Jem!" I hear through my bathroom door, but before I can even spit out the tooth paste Kate comes in with Sam.

"Guys! Can't you wait," I say gripping the towel wrapped around my waist. "I haven't even finished brushing my teeth yet."

"Okay, okay, but hurry up. We're all waiting for you in mom and dad's room."

"I'll be there when I'm done getting ready," I say annoyed.

"Wow, grumpy much, good way to start your nineteenth birthday."

"Yeah, thanks to you," I mumble.

"Whatever, hurry up," she says while being tugged away by Samuel who always tries to avoid fights.

When the door closes I breath a loud sigh and shake my head. My sister can be annoying and have no boundaries, but deep down she always makes me happy with her big smiles and loud laughter.

I finish brushing my teeth and combing my hair. I reach for the door to go change but it opens by itself. Amanda walks in and I hold my breath as we make eye contact. I haven't been able to shake that dream I had about her for some reason. I felt so alone when I woke up from it and I realized that I might care for Amanda more than I thought. Do I care for her like that? Do I love her? I like her, I find her to be beautiful and kind, but does my affection for her go farther? I haven't seen or talked to Amanda since I had the dream and that was about a week ago.

Her eyes widen as she looks down at the towel around me. She scoots past me without saying anything and sets some towels by the bath tub, where I always find them. She has a rag hanging from her apron and she reaches for it and then starts wiping down the shower door. I don't move from where I'm standing. I want to say something, but I don't know what _to_ say. For the record this has never happened to me.

She turns her head to look at me after a minute or so of me standing there and not moving. Her amazing eyes stare at me, but I find something different about them. Her face shows the same tranquil expression she always has, the one that makes me forget all about the annoying day I had, but her eyes show worry or maybe nervousness. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion.

"Happy Birthday, Prince Jeremiah," she says finally after a while.

"Oh. Umm." I clear my throat. "Thank you," I say nodding my head. "I haven't seen you in a while," I continue, awkwardly. _What is wrong with me today,_ I think to myself.

"I assumed, you were busy," she says turning back to her work.

"I was," I say with a shrug. "Meetings took up most of my afternoons and nights, but... I'm free tonight after the _Report_," I try to say casually like I used to, but for some reason it just sounds weird.

She stops cleaning and I see her bite her lip. She looks nervous again. Great, I should have never asked. I have to admit, I used to not care what she felt, but recently it's been different.

She doesn't say anything for a few seconds and I think she is going to say no, which would be a first, but then she looks at me and nods.

I nod slowly and look down at my feet. "I'll see you later then," I say, before leaving.

"Yeah," she says quietly.

"Okay."

I open the door and walk out. The two other maids that help me, Susan and Michelle see me and giggle. I smile at them before walking into my closet. I'm used to seeing girls giggle in my presence, and my maids have seen me in a towel before so it doesn't bother me.

I change quickly realizing how long I'm taking and leave. I walk to my parents room and when I open it I am greeting with _very _loud welcome.

"My baby is nineteen," my mom says with tears in her eyes. Funny how I drove her crazy half her life.

"Hi, mom," I say smiling as I walk over to her and give her a tight hug.

"How does it feel," Kate asks me.

"To be nineteen, nothing different."

"Oh," she says and I laugh. I hug my sister and my brother as they give me my presents.

"Happy birthday," my dad says and I smile.

"Thanks dad," I say hugging him. My dad and mom give me a present and I thank them.

"You guys know I love you all right?" I say.

"We know," my mom says smiling.

After opening my gifts we go down to the dining room and eat breakfast and I spend my day with my family. Mom's family comes and spends some time with us and dad's family calls me to wish me a happy birthday because they can't fly over here.

Soon it's time for the _Report_ and my family and I walk to the studio room. Today Gavril is going to announce the Selection and my dad is going to talk about some other political and economical things going on in Illea.

I make myself comfortable next to my father and wait for the camera crew to announce thirty more seconds, when they do mom takes a seat. While I was sitting, bored she was busy talking to Gavril and the maids. I like how nice my mom is to the staff in the palace. It made me want a wife as kindhearted as her.

"Were in five, four, three, two..." the camera man announces and when pointing Gavril starts talking.

"Welcome, welcome to this week's _Report, _we have some very special news to share with you today. First off, though I am happy to announce that it is Prince Jeremiah's birthday today. Happy birthday!" Gavril says happily and I smile and wave to the camera pointing at me.

"Do you have any words for us?" Gavril asks me and I nod before turning back to the camera.

"Yes, today was great I spent the whole with my amazing family and I really couldn't have asked for anything better."

"How wonderful," Gavril says with his big smile. "Now, as many of the girls may already know Prince Jeremiah will be having his selection. I'm sure most girls have already received their form and are filling it out right this second, how does all of this make you feel, Prince Jeremiah?"

"Well, I am happy to be able to follow in my father's footsteps, hopefully I can choose someone has amazing as my mother."

The crowed makes an "aw" sound and I smile. I look over at my parents and they smile proudly. My mom blows me a kiss and I pretend to catch it, chuckling. Apparently the camera catches that because everyone "awes" and laughs. I feel myself blush slightly but I don't want to hide the loving and funny relationship I have with my family.

Gavril talks some more and then dad talks as well, saying some words about my selection and then continuing on the overall news.

Soon, the _Report_ is over and I am happy that I finally get to leave. I am excited to spend some time with Amanda. I genuinely want to.

I walk upstairs to the second floor and climb the stairs to the third floor. I make my way down the hallway when I hear some whispers and stop. The whispers are coming from one of the rooms. The door is opened, just a crack. I'm usually not so curious, only when it's about something I care about, but for some reason I stay. I walk silently to the door and look inside. I see one of my maids, Michelle and some other maid. What are they doing here? They're technically only supposed to be in the places they are assigned to clean, and I know for a fact that Michelle's is not here. I'm about to walk in and say something when I hear Amanda's name. Amanda? Why are they talking about her? Curiosity taking over and I don't move.

"What about Amanda," she says.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone, I'm technically not supposed to know either," Michelle says.

The maid nods and I see Michelle take a breath. "Amanda's pregnant."

**Ooo! The drama! I hope you guys liked this chapter and review if you can. I'll try to update soon-Bella. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Amanda's POV:

At a quarter till nine I decide to go to Jeremiah's room. Yesterday I found out that I am pregnant and it's taking me a while for this whole situation to actually hit me. I am going to have a child with the next king of Illea. I'm sure that this illegal, but I'm more scared of what Jeremiah's reaction will be. I am sure he'll be mad, I just don't know how mad.

I ring my hands as my heart beat quickens. I decided earlier, with Sophia that I was going to tell him. He deserved to know, he had to. He was the father of my unborn child. Sophia, the doctor and one other maid knew. I fainted yesterday and a maid brought me to the hospital wing, she found out and later I told Sophia. I want to keep it a secret until I start showing, that's the plan.

I arrive at Jeremiah's door and knock lightly. I wait for him to open it, but he never does. Furrowing my brow I turn the knob slightly and open the door. I look inside the room to find the prince sitting on his bed. His hands are resting on his lap and his head is down, he seems sad. I close the door and he looks up slowly. I meet his gaze but then look away shyly.

"Why didn't you answer," I ask.

"I am going to ask you a question," he says, ignoring what I said. "I want you to tell me the truth."

I'm confused but nevertheless I nod as I swallow harshly. The prince stands and takes a few steps toward me before meeting my gaze again.

"Are you-" he begins and clears his throat. "Are you... pregnant?"

I gasp and I look at him with wide eyes. How does he know? He looks at me with scared eyes. They seem unable to stay on one thing as they dart around the room and finally landing on me.

"I- umm."

"You are?"

"I- yes, I am." I whisper as a tear rolls down my cheek. I look up at him and he looks shocked as he leans his body against the sofa.

"I was going to tell you, today, right now," I blubber out as I try to swipe the tears that don't seem to be able to stop.

He looks up at me with those amazing blue eyes and I shrink back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I was using those pills, I was-"

"Don't apologize," he says firmly, although his voice is hoarse.

"This is all my fault, you didn't do anything. I wanted this... I guess I got my punishment," he says letting out a loud, frustrated sigh.

"What's going to happen," I say staring down at my feet.

"I honestly don't know," he responds.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" I ask.

"No, we won't tell anyone. How far along are you?"

"Two months and three days, I'll start showing soon."

"And we will figure it out when you do, but for now we don't tell my parents."

"How did you find out," I say quietly.

"I- umm, I heard Michelle talking about it with someone else."

"Oh," I say as more tears fall. Great, now the whole staff is going to know.

"Who knows?" The prince asks.

"My friend, the doctor, and this other maid. I guess it's already spreading though. Prince Jeremiah, I- your parents are going to find out soon, I mean. If the whole staff finds out I'm sure they will hear something and the doctor will let them know that one of their employees is pregnant."

"Okay, fine they'll know you pregnant, but they won't know it's mine," he says turning towards his bed.

"Will they ever know," I say sadly.

"Huh?"

"Will they know you are going to have a child, will anyone know it's yours or will you marry some random two and forget about me and your child forever," I say harshly, forgetting for a second that I am not being respectful to his highness.

"I don't know," he says quietly and glances at me. I look at him and I instantly know that he is telling the truth. He honestly doesn't know how this will turn out and I feel bad for him. For me. For this baby.

"I'm sorry for yelling, your highness."

"It's okay and please, call me Jeremiah or Jeremy."

"Really," I say shocked.

"Of course, you are carrying my child after all," he says smiling as he looks up at me again.

I return the smile and bite my lip nervously. Now what?

"I guess I'll go," I say turning towards the door.

"Stay," he says, stopping me. "I mean, not to like sleep with me or anything," he stutters and I find it cute. "Just to talk, common it'll be fun," he says smirking, regaining that spark. Huh? That's funny, that's what he said the first time we ever slept together.

"Sure," I say walking over to the bed and sitting awkwardly beside him, this has never really happened. Just talking.

"So... Amanda, what's your last name?" he asks and I hold back a laugh. We're having a baby and he doesn't even know my last name.

"My name is Amanda Boone," I say.

"Well, my last name is Schreave, but I'm guessing you knew that?" He smiles.

"Don't remind me," I mumble shaking my head.

"What, are you ashamed of my name," he says in mock shock.

"No, but the fact that I'm pregnant with your child and that you have _that _last name makes a big difference."

"Ok sure, no need to snap though," he says chuckling.

"I'm sorry," I say ashamed, I had officially snapped at the crowned prince, twice. "I'm usually not like this," I mumble.

"No, you're not. It's like I'm getting a brand new side of my Amanda."

Something about what he just said leaves me thinking. Did he just say _my Amanda_? He considered me his? I don't know whether to say that's a good thing or a bad thing.

"My?" I ask curiously. I bite my lip to hide the smirk that's growing.

"I- wait what?" He asks, furrowing his brows.

"You said _my _Amanda."

"Oh. Umm...yeah?"

Did he just blush? He looks down at his hands and when he turns his head to the side sure enough his cheeks are pink from embarrassment. I caused him embarrassment? I didn't know I could do that.

"You don't seem so sure," I tease making him squirm. I hold back a laugh as I watch him struggle to answer. I have to admit, I am enjoying this _very_ much.

"You know," he says finally. "This kid of mine is really taking an effect on you. You are a changed woman, Amanda."

I laugh loudly, my obnoxious laughter filling the big room. His smile grows bigger and I feel embarrassed. Covering my mouth with the back of my hand my laughter turns into giggles.

"I guess you just don't know me that well," I finally say.

"Yes, I definitely don't. I really want to though," he says smiling kindly. "I like your laugh by the way," he adds and I blush tomato red.

I smile back before becoming serious again.

"Jeremiah, what is going to happen with me and the baby, the selection too."

"I'm not sure," he says quietly. "I guess we just keep it a secret, that it's mine, for now. Hopefully, I don't know... my parents aren't going to be happy, especially becomes were not married."

I sit there thinking, my life is ruined. Having a child before marriage is unheard of and with the _prince_, it's even worse. Even if I do marry the prince I'll still be a disgrace to this country because of the baby sitting somewhere in the audience. No one will accept me as their queen. My parents are going to kill me when they find out what has happened.

"My life is ruined," I say while more annoying tears start falling. "I'm a disgrace, I'm never going to be accepted, having a baby and not even getting married, I'm sure I'll be thrown in jail right after the baby is born, unless they choose to do it now."

"You're not a disgrace," Jeremiah says, stroking my arms gently. "And I would never let them put you in jail, no one will ever hurt you or this baby."

"Really, you would fight for me?" I ask sniffling.

"Yes I would fight, it's my baby and I do like you Amanda, I wouldn't want to see you suffer because of something I did."

"You like me?" I ask still sniffling.

"Yes," he says with a chuckle and reaches for my cold hands.

"We'll figure something out," he says. "I just need time to figure all this out, with the selection coming up I don't know what is going to happen."

"Yes, I understand," I say pulling a hand away from his to wipe my face.

"You should enter the Selection," he says after a while.

"I can't," I say shaking my head slowly. "I'm part of the staff and either way I'm not a virgin, I wouldn't be able to apply."

"Oh, I forgot about that," he says sighing.

"It's okay Jeremiah, I'll just get though the pregnancy, you do the Selection, fall in love with someone and get married, you deserve to be happy. I'll be okay."

"No," he says looking mad. "I can't just abandon you, my parents taught me better than that."

"Really, well why didn't they teach you not to sleep with random maids," I say snapping, again.

"Hey, don't talk my parents into this. Why are you even mad, I'm admitting my mistakes," he shouts back.

"I'm holding you back, I might as well just get an abortion. This kid is just going to be the end of us. You need to marry someone and it can't be me."

"And why not," he says.

"I'm a maid, I'm a six, I work for you. I'm having a baby at seventeen and before marriage, I'm pretty sure that's not wife material, definitely not queen material. Everyone would hate me."

"I wouldn't hate you."

"Just- ugh," I shout angrily. "Shut up. The only reason we are talking and you are saying that is because I'm having your baby. Stop saying lies okay because you and I will never happen."

"And you're the boss of all of this?" He asks, his voice rising with anger.

"No you are, and just like you can start something you can end it. I don't want to end up falling in love with you and then getting my hear broken because you realized how annoying and poor and just- I don't know, but I just... I don't want to get hurt, I know you're going to end up hurting me even if you don't mean it. Look, I know you don't want a six as your wife, I can see it in your eyes. I don't have money or a title. My family struggles every day, we barely have money, food...warm clothes. I remember having to live on the streets as a kid sometimes or not eating for days at a time. The only thing that is keeping my family content is this job, so if you could help me keep it that would be great," I finish talking with tears streaming down my face like rivers.

I turn away from Jeremiah because I can't bare for him to see me like this even though he can hear me very clearly.

My sobs eco around the room. I am to absorbed in my own misery that I don't realize Jeremiah coming over and hugging me. His arms wrap around my shaking shoulders and his head rests on mine. I find myself leaning into him. His warm body making my cold one warm and tingly.

After my sobs die down and I only sniffle I wrap my arms around his waist.

"Why are you hugging me," I ask quietly.

"Why are you hugging me," he asks me.

"For support," I say a few second later.

"I'm hugging you because I want to," he says.

"You shouldn't," I say, barely a whisper.

"Your little speech really got to me you know. I'm sorry about your childhood," he says holding my a little tighter.

"It's okay," I say. "I'm okay."

"You always say that, but I don't think you're always telling the truth."

"Fine, I will be okay, happy."

"No, I want you to be happy and okay now," he says and I look up to stare at him. His eyes show care, something that they have never shown before, at least towards me.

"I guess I'm getting a new Jeremiah, too," I say. "You've never shown any care towards me. Why now?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"I don't know," he says shrugging. "What I do know is that these past few days when I haven't been able to see you, it was like something was missing, It was like I craved your presence and not just because of sex," he pauses and grins at me. I smile back. "Even if I just saw you around the corridors, it would make me smile... It left me content for the rest of the day." He looks at me and I can't help but smile. I bite my lip and then I realize were still tightly hugging.

I let go and take a few steps away from him. His arms slid off of me and surprisingly his body no longer being next to mine makes me sad.

"I should go Jeremiah," I say shyly.

"Yeah, you can go," he says taking a step towards me. He looks at my stomach for a second and then back at my face.

"Goodnight," I say walking towards the door. As I pass him his hand reaches for my wrist and before I know it he pulls me into a passionate kiss.

My hands cup his face and my fingers inch towards his hair. I've been wanting to kiss him for a week. I've been needing to kiss him.

We pull away and I smile, blushing. "Okay, goodbye." I say breathing hard, my hands still clutching the collar on his shirt.

"Sleep tight, Amanda," he whispers. I let go and turn towards the door slowly. I really don't want to leave, but it's better if I do.

"You too," I say grabbing the door knob. I look back and see him standing there. His white button up shirt hugging his chiseled chest and his black pants giving him a very sexy look.

"I saw that," he says.

I smile and furrow my eyebrows.

"You, my dear, were totally checking me out," he says grinning.

I smile before bursting out laughter. "Well, you, _my dear_, have done that thousands of times so don't act all innocent." I point out.

"Oh no, I check you out all right. My baby is going to have one hot mother."

I smile again and roll my eyes. "Okay, Jeremiah."

I step through the door and close it carefully. I walk all the way to my room with a smile. I might be in a very bad situation but I think I'm going to be just fine.

**Hello readers, I'm sorry for not updating in a while but here it is, I hope you guys liked it and please Review, thank you. And don't forget to enjoy the awesome holidays. -Bella**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Jeremiah's POV**

It's been a couple of days since everything happened with Amanda and every time I look at my parents I get paranoid that they can see right through me. My parents found out that there was a pregnant maid a couple days ago. They were a bit shocked and felt bad for the girl. I wonder what they would do if they knew I had everything to do with it.

We're having breakfast when there is a knock on the dining room door. Today they are bringing Amanda in so my parents can meet her.

"Come in," my dad commands and two guards walk in followed by a very nervous Amanda. I can visibly see her hands shaking and my instincts tell me to go comfort her but I stay put.

I look at my parents and my dad looks calm while my mother has this confused look on her face. I feel my heart beat quicken, what if she knows. She glances at me before looking back at Amanda and I see her face goes neutral. I have no idea what she is thinking, over the years she has gotten really good at hiding her emotions.

"Amanda right?" My father asks.

"Yes, your highness."

"How did you get pregnant, who's the father?" My dad asks and I'm pretty sure I see her gulp. We rehearsed these lines, all she needs to do is repeat what she memorized.

"I-it was a boy from back home," she stutters. Her head is fixed on the floor and she looks up at me and I mentally groan. I widen my eyes telling her to look away and she does.

"We did it before I came, I didn't know I was pregnant, your majesty," she says looking at my dad.

My younger siblings look at her but they don't seem repulsed by her which makes me happy. At least I know my siblings aren't mean and conceited... like myself. I have to admit I am mean and conceited at times, but this past couple of weeks my mind has been more focused on Amanda and the baby and their well being.

"You know it's breaking the law right," he says and I see Amanda flinch.

"Yes, your highness," she says.

"Why did you do it?" My father asks and all I want to do is jump up and confess it all. I can tell she is about to break and I can't bear it.

"He pressured me into it," she says reciting the lines while looking at my parents.

"That's a shame," my mother says, talking for the first time.

She glances at me for half a second but I catch it. "I'm sorry that happened to you," she says.

Amanda nods and tucks some of her brown hair behind her ears.

"Are you going to continue working?" My dad asks. I'm surprised at how kind my parents are being. I know some rulers who would have thrown her in jail by now.

"Yes, if you let me. I really do need this job, it's keeping my family from starving," she adds.

My parents look at each other and I know my dad is thinking about when mom suffered with food many years ago.

"Okay then, you'll continue working and as your pregnancy progresses we will figure something out," my dad says.

"Thank you so much, your highness," Amanda says before bowing and walking out the door.

I feel myself relax into my seat and then I remember that I promised to go and talk to her. I take a big bite of my French bread and stuff my mouth with eggs quickly before jumping out of my seat.

"That was a good breakfast, but I've got to go," I say as I walk over to the door. I turn to look at my parents and I notice my mom narrowing her eyes at me. Shoot she's on to me, great.

I smile before disappearing through the door.

**Amanda's POV**

I am cleaning Jeremiah's desk when I feel a pair of arms snake around my waist. I turn around and I'm met with blue eyes. Jeremiah smiles before he kisses me and I find myself melting into him. He kisses me deeply, ending it with two simple pecks.

"I felt like doing that," he says and I giggle.

"People could walk inside," I scold him but the smile on my face prevents me from sounding serious. His blue eyes stare at me with a passion I have never seen before and it makes my heart jump. "How did I do," I say nervously.

" It was good, the only thing is that I think my mom is on to us," he says and my heart stops.

"What?"

"She just kept looking from you to me, I have a bad feeling."

"Oh god," I say burying my face in my hands. "What will she do if she finds out."

"I don't think my parents will be mad, just worried or sad. I'm not sure, this kind of thing has never happened, I don't think. Actually I think it has. I'm pretty sure my dad's dad was conceived before marriage," he says before looking back down at.

"Well, he was just conceived this baby will probably be born before marriage, but that is _if _ I get married to you," I say quietly and Jeremiah doesn't say anything making me more uncomfortable.

"Anyways," I start saying. "I need to finish cleaning this Jeremiah."

"Okay come to my room when you're done, if you want," he says before kissing my cheek.

I blush and turn back around to finish wiping the desk, leaving it shiny and smelling like oranges.

**America's POV**

It's been two hours since breakfast and I sit playing the piano in the music room, waiting for Maxon to return from a meeting he had.

My hands flow on top of the keys and I smile as I let the music take me into a world of peace and quiet. I love the way music has always been a part of me and thanks to that I was able to teach all three of my children to play. I remember when Jeremy, Katie, and Sam sang and played the piano for my birthday a couple years ago. I remember how I started crying because I was so proud of them.

There is a knock on the door and then I see Maxon walk in. His hair is messy and I can tell the meeting didn't go so smoothly.

"You wanted to talk, my dear," he says sitting down next to me and tucking a piece of loose hair behind my ear. I want to scowled him for calling me 'my dear' but I decide not to, considering the fact that he looks tired and stressed.

"Did the meeting not go well," I say concerned about it.

"No it was fine, just some tax issues is all. Now, what did you want to tell me," he says pulling my closer.

"Maxon," I begin. "I-I think Amanda is pregnant with Jeremy's baby," I say looking up at his dreamy brown eyes.

"What," he says slowly and I can tell he is shocked.

"Well, I remember that Amanda was assigned to clean Jeremy's room and this is going to sound weird but I a couple weeks ago I was walking out of Sam's room and I saw a girl with brown hair sneak out of Jeremy's room. It was around ten p.m. so she defiantly wasn't cleaning and today Amanda looked up at Jeremy when she was talking to us. Remember how he jumped up and ran out the door seconds after she left. Maxon I... I have bad feeling. Jeremiah has always talked about sex like it was nothing, he could be the father, Maxon." I whisper at the end.

Maxon doesn't say anything for a couple minutes and I don't either. We stay thinking about a possibility that could mess everything up.

**Jeremiah's POV**

There is a knock at me door and I smile thinking it's Amanda. I walk to the door and open it but I'm shocked to find both my parents standing in front of me. I can't even remember the last time they came to my room. I always come to them if they need to talk to me.

"What are you guys doing here," I say, my eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"We need to talk to you, Jeremiah," my mother says.

"Okay," I say hesitantly and let them walk past me.

They sit on the white couch in front of the fireplace. The crackling of the flames is all that can be heard in the room.

"What do you want to talk about," I say pulling up a chair from the small table nearby.

My parents look at each other for a few second. They're doing that weird communicating thing they do with their eyes that always bugs me and my siblings.

"Your mother thinks that Amanda, the maid from this morning is caring your child," my dad says and I feel myself go pale.

"That's not true," I say and instantly regret it.

"It's not," my mother says sounding relieved.

"You guys really think I would do something like that," I say.

"Well..." my mom starts to say.

"I can't believe you guys and for your information I would never go so low as to sleep with a six," I say scowling while crossing my arms over my chest.

My mom shakes her head slowly, looking sad. I'm sad. I didn't mean to say that, I didn't mean to say that but I can't bear to tell my parents the truth, not with the selection starting in about a week.

"Okay, well we're glad that it's not yours," my mom says quietly while standing and walking towards my door, my dad follows her silently.

I turn my head to look at them and I give a little nod which they return. When the door closes I slump back against my chair and breathe a sigh of both frustration and relief. Frustration because of everything that is happening in my messed up life and relief because they don't know that the baby is mine.

I stand and walk to the connecting door that leads to my study. I might as well look at some forms that my dad left from some previous meetings. I open the door and the first thing that I see is Amanda. She is sitting on the couch, her head is in her hands and her shoulders are shaking as she silently cries.

"Amanda," I say urgently as I rush over to her. "Are you okay."

She looks at me and immediately stands up. "Leave me alone," she yells while grabbing her cleaning supplies and rushing to the door.

I run after her grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me. She yanks her arm away but doesn't move, she stays there looking at me. Her eyes show sadness but also hatred.

"What did I do," I say sadly.

She chuckles darkly and shakes her head. "I would never go so low as to sleep with a six," she says repeating what I said earlier. _Shit_, _she hear that. _"Well guess what Jeremiah, I don't need you so leave me alone. I would never want to get in the way of anything or ruin your princely cover."

She turns around and reaches for to door but I stop her. "Amanda, I didn't mean what I said," I say.

"Really. Well, let me tell you something, you don't have the right to tell me you like me and then behind my back say that my class isn't high enough for you," she says and I feel guilt wash over me.

"Amanda, I _do _like you, a lot, but I couldn't deal with my parents knowing the truth, I had to lie. I didn't want to say that, I swear. You have to believe me," I plead. "I'll get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness."

"Do it then," she says glaring at me.

I go down on my knees and pull my hands up in a prayer like way. I can't believe I am actually doing this, if it weren't for the occasion I would have probably laughed. She has me at such a vulnerable state. The only person who has ever been able to have this power over me was my mother and that was many years ago.

"Please, Amanda, please forgive me," I say looking up at her beautiful eyes and hoping that this works.

I stare at her for a while and she stares back at me. We don't say anything until she starts giggling and doesn't stop. I stand up, confused but also with a large grin on my face.

"I can't believe you were on your knees for me," she says, still giggling.

"I wanted your forgiveness," I say taking a step closer to her. "Do I have it?"

She looks at me, her giggles fading away. "Yes, you have my forgiveness."

I smile before tackling her in a warm hug. I lean back to stare at her long beautiful hair and gorgeous hazel eyes. I don't hesitate as I bend down to kiss her. I kiss her. And kiss her. And kiss her some more.

"Your beautiful," I say against her lips. "And smart, and kind, and just so, so amazing."

She giggles and her minty breath washes over me making me want to kiss her more.

"Your handsome, and smart and kind and amazing too," she says as she leans back to look at me.

"Not as much as you though," I whisper.

She smiles and bites her lip. My hands rest on her cheeks and I move them so I can tuck some of her hair behind her ears.

"I love you hair," I say as I run my fingers through it.

"Your hair is better," she says giggling. "It's so soft." Her small hand reaches up to the blond waves that form above my forehead and she runs her hand through them.

I bend down to kiss her again because I can't help it. She's too perfect.

"Common lets go watch a movie," I say grabbing her hand.

"But what if we get caught and I have a little more cleaning to do."

"We'll go through the corridors that aren't used and this room looks pretty clean to me, don't you think," I say looking around.

"I guess," she says.

I take her hand and we sneak out of the room. We tip toe quietly, trying to avoid guards and maids.

"Jeremiah, I feel like we're going to get caught," Amanda says.

"We're not, and live a little. Let's pretend were explores trying to escape the eyes of the savage Indians who are lurking through the shadows."

She giggles and rolls her eyes. "Dork," she says and I chuckle.

"Common," I say and we take off running.

All you can hear are our cries of laughter as we pretend to escape. Excitement runs through me and I remember how it felt like to be little again, free with nothing to worry about. And even though it's nothing but, I am happy. Right now with Amanda, there is nothing that can compare.

**HELLO READERS! Hope you had a fun holiday and I hope you have really awesome new years. I can't believe 2014 is practically over, where has this year gone. Anyways sorry it took me a while to update but here it is and I hope you guys like it. Please, please, please review, I love to see what you guys think. Until next time. -Bella**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Jeremiah's POV**

"Jeremiah, you must be excited to see who got into the Selection," Gavril says patting my on the back as we sit waiting for the _Report _to start.

"Yes I am, very happy to be able to start finding a wife," I say smiling. I look to my right and see my sister and brother come in. They are talking to each other in hushed tones.

"You nervous, Jem," Kate yells before bouncing towards me. Sam follows her quietly. We're all used to her bubbly personality. No one ever questions her crazy outbursts of energy not even the new staff that we hire occasionally. It's like everyone already knows she's a spaz, but then again we love her just the way she is.

"Not really, why should I be," I smile up at her and she nods before skipping to her seat like a three year old. I am honestly more nervous about the conversation Amanda and I had a few hours ago then this. She thinks I am going to fall in love with a girl and forget about her and our baby. I don't know what's going to happen in the future and I'm nervous that I will start liking two girls at once. I like Amanda, it might even be close to loving her but she's not in the selection so I feel like I'm stuck in a deep, fat whole that no one can get me out of. On one hand I have my beautiful Amanda who is carrying my _child _and then on th other there are the thirty-five girls who will be fighting over me. Suddenly I feel something I have never felt before. Nerves about the Selection. Am I really getting nervous over the thirty-five girls?

"You okay Jeremy?" My dad says looking concerned.

"What, oh yeah, just thinking," I say.

"Are you getting nervous," my dad gives me a knowing a smile and I just roll my eyes.

"No dad," I grumble but he just chuckles.

"Thirty seconds," I camera man says and I sit up from my slumped position.

I look to my right and my mom smiles at me. I return it and give a little nod. If only I could tell them that I was having a kid, we could cancel the Selection and I could marry Amanda before she starts showing. It could be perfect, but the Selection tradition would be ruined and I don't think I want to be the one to do it.

"Five... four... three...two..." the camera man points and Gavril's face brightens up like a Christmas tree; he might be getting old but that happiness never does fade away.

Gavril talks about some things and introduces my dad who also informs everyone about the latest news. Some are good, others are bad. I can tell the audience is only looking forward to one thing, the thirty-five daughters of Illea and I am dreading it.

"Prince Jeremiah, how are you feeling about the upcoming Selection," Gavril asks and my thoughts slip away.

"I am looking forward to it, Gavril. Very excited," I say and smile. If you didn't know me you would think I am genuinely happy but my smile is a little forced and I sound hesitant. My palms are actually sweating. I feel my mom's eyes ogling into the side of my head and I try not to squirm. I feel like she knows, I feel like she didn't believe me. What if she saw me with Amanda.

I don't realize that the list has already started until Gavril says the fifth girl's name.

"Genevieve Green," he says. Her picture flashes on the screen. She has light brown hair and hazel eyes. Her hair is braided to the side and she smiles happily. "Caste 3, from Kent," he says. I look at her and then her picture disappears.

My eyes glaze over and the only girl who's on my mind is Amanda.

**Amanda's POV**

I watched all the girls as they passed along the screen. I am in the maid's lounge area. There is a small TV and a couple of couches. It is open all the time and kitchen maids and cooks used it more than other staff members because they usually didn't work all day.

Me and Sophia are sitting next to each other. Without thinking I place my hand on my stomach and I don't even realize until I am poking at me dress and I see it there. I have been doing that a lot lately, resting my hand there. I don't feel anything but for some reason it comforts me.

I watch Jeremiah on the screen. The girls are very pretty and I am positive that he is liking their looks, but as each picture switches to the next his expression doesn't change. He looks like he's not even paying attention. His eyes are looking at the TV, they are looking at the pictures, but he isn't _looking _at them. I wonder what's he's thinking about. I am really scared that he is going to like another girl. This past week and a half has been crazy; I spend more time with Jeremiah then I do with Sophia. She gets a little jealous and even though she denies it, I can tell otherwise.

I am not as scared to see Jeremiah like another girl. I am more scared that I'll fall in love with him liking another girl. I'm already falling for him and I even though I try to stay away from him as much as I can, I usually can't. My annoying heart and instincts don't let me get away. I curse my mom for giving me her genes. She was and still is a hopelessly romantic, she'll fall in love with anything and in a blink of an eye. I think I might have gotten some of her "hopelessly romanticness". It's probably not genes but I did grow up with that women, you pick things up.

The _Report_ ends and all I want to do is run to Jeremiah's room. I want to know his thoughts on the girls but I know his family is going to be on his heals for the rest of the night, it's better not to bother him. Besides if I act like a crazed girlfriend type then he'll never like me. _Ugh, why am I even thinking that. He isn't falling for you. _I try not to get my hopes up.

I've always been one of those girls who crushes on a guy on the first word they say to me. Imagine when the crown prince started talking to me, I liked him instantly. I try not to make it obvious, half the time I just want to pounce on him.

We haven't slept with each other in a while, I wonder if it's the baby or the fact that he is starting to like me. _Don't get your hopes up. _

I stand and walk down the hall and toward our little rooms, the one I share with Sophia. I look behind me and I see that Sophia isn't there. I sneak out instantly. I want to go see him.

I walk down the carpeted corridors and walk up stairs and into the second and then third floor. I turn right and stop when I see Jeremiah running down the hallway. He sees me and speeds up.

"Thank God your here, my parents are driving me crazy. Let's go, I want to show you something," he says and I smile widely.

We walk slowly, watching out for guards and maids, once again. He takes me down an empty hallways until we reach a wooden door. It reminds me of the door from the Secret Garden, I remember my dad used to tell me that story every night before I would fall asleep on his lap. We lived on the streets so all I really had to sleep on were my parents or a dirty coat.

"Where does it go," I ask curiously as he opens it with a long, skinny key.

"You'll see," he says motioning me inside. It's a small room and soon little lights flicker on and I see stairs. It looks like stairs that lead to the top of a tower, they coil upward.

We climb up the stone stares and our footsteps echo loudly. Finally we reach another door. It looks the same as the last one. He uses the same key and it opens. When he does cold air surrounds me and I shiver. We're on the roof. I've never been on the castle roof.

"Wow," I say gasping. I walk closer to the stone railing and lean forward, looking down. I see the gardens gleam with the lamps and the city beyond us glows with all the lights. "It's amazing," I whisper.

I feel Jeremiah's arms circle around me and I smile, leaning back. He's here with me and I couldn't be happier.

"This right here, this is my safe haven," he says slowly, we keep our eyes on the city and night sky filled with stars and a big luminous moon.

"This roof is technically not the main one, this one is smaller and isolated," he explains. "Anyway, when I was stressed I would come here to take some fresh air. No one would ever find me; they never looked here and if they have they have never disturbed me."

I turn around to face him. Our chests are pressed together and our faces are close. His eyes are sparkling as they watch me. They roam all over my face. My hair, my eye, my nose, my lips. Like he's studying every detail on it.

"What did you think of the girls?" I ask quietly my eyes landing on the buttons of his pale blue dress shirt.

"I wasn't," he says and I look up at his blue eyes again. "I was thinking of you," he whispers.

I bite my lip as a small smile forms. I giggle a little and he smiles a big toothy grin. He bends down to kiss me. It's fool of passion and the spark I feel from it is nothing I have ever felt before. I've kissed him several times but for some reason this one sends a bigger kind buzz through my body, heating it up and filling it with love.

We break away and I loop my arms around him, tucking my face into his warm chest and breathing him in. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head on mine. I am on cloud nine and this cloud doesn't look like it's going to blow away any time soon.

**America's POV**

I saw it all, I saw the happiness, I saw the growing love. I smile. But I still can't push away one thought, my son lied to me, to his father. He lied. That baby _is _his. He is going to be a father, he isn't married, and his Selection starts in a week.

**WOW, what's going to happen with America!? **

**Hello happy readers! Hope you liked this chapter. It's a little shorter then the last too but I wanted to update so, there you go. Please review and share your thoughts, I really love reading your comments and they make me want to continue updating and writing so thank you. If you guys ever want anything in particular to happen, share them maybe I take them under consideration and incorporate them into the story. I Hope I can update soon, until next time-Bella. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**America's POV**

The girls are coming in a matter of hours and it's been a full week since I spied on my son and the maid, Amanda. I feel bad, I do but when Jeremy ran off like that, I followed. I wasn't done talking to him, but then I saw them and curiosity took over. I followed them through the hallways and up the stairs. I saw them staring off into the into the city. The first thing that came over me was worry but I couldn't help but think of me and Maxon, when we were young and in love. I just didn't want to ruin it all so I sneaked away and kept it to myself. All of it. I haven't told anyone and I am planning on keeping it that way.

I look up from my plate and meet Maxon's worried eyes again.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" He asks frowning and I bark out a laugh.

"No, sweetheart definitely not, don't worry, I'm fine," I say patting his arm. He stares at me for a second. I can tell he isn't believing me but he finally looks back down and continues eating his omelet.

The doors open and my eyes shift from staring at the blank wall to my son, Jeremiah. He walks over and sits down and I still can't look at him the same way. My baby is going to be a father, he is going to have a baby. My mind can barely process that he is having a Selection, imagine this news.

"Mother," he addresses me seriously, he does that some times, for humor.

"Good morning, _son,_" I say smiling slightly. I try to act normal, I don't want him thinking that I know.

I finish breakfast silently and stand. With a small wave to my family and leave the large dining room. I really want to go to Jeremy's room and even though it is wrong to snoop around, I want to. I don't know what I'm looking for, nothing I guess. Maybe just to visit, see his room after so long.

I walk up the stairs to his bedroom. Michelle is making his bed and she turns around quickly.

"Your highness," she says bowing.

"Please, please don't mind me," I say, my eyes scope the room. I decide to enter his study and I find Amanda dusting away at Jeremy's untouched books.

She turns and bows sweetly. I walk around and pulling out a book from one the shelves I sit down.

"May I help you, your majesty?"

I look up from the _Peter Pan_ book I grab and shake my head a little. "No thank you Amanda I was just visiting Jeremy's room. You know it's been ages since I've really been here. If only I could go back in time and see my little four year old Jeremy again," I say smiling.

"That sounds like a really lovely memory, you majesty."

"Please, what did I say about the whole formality, call me America. It's funny to think that after all these years I am still not used to the title," I look up and I see her fidgeting with her hands.

I am staring at the woman who is carrying my son's child. I cannot believe it. I wonder if he is going to marry her, my son should. I taught him well, he should do the right thing.

I feel for this girl. The anxiety she must be going through, with all the selected girls coming; personally I wouldn't even trust Jeremy with a pen. I _don't_ trust Jeremy with a pen. Last time Maxon and I handed him one he signed important documents that ended up ruining one of our projects. We had to start all over again. I don't even think I heard a sorry from that young man.

"It must be strange," she says slowly. "Do you mind if I ask you something you- America."

"Of course, Amanda."

"Do you miss being a five?"

I look down at my book and think hard about this question. I have been asked this question before, about twenty years ago.

"I do," I say finally. "Not that I don't love my life now. It's really wonderful, but sometimes I just miss the freedom. I didn't have much back then, but I had my privacy, freedom to do whatever I wanted. Well of course I had my siblings pestering me every second and my parents making me do chores, but it was still nice. It took me forever to get used to this life, the maids who do everything for you, cooks who can make you anything you want, the best dresses and jewelry. It was like living in a different world and even though I miss my old little house with my favorite warn out couch, I wouldn't change my life for a second. I wouldn't have the husband and kids I have today if I did."

I look up and she is smiling. I wonder if she is thinking about herself and what it would be like to live here if Jeremy marries her.

"Why do you ask?" I question and she her eyes meet mine. Her smile fades a little and her eyes widen.

"I- I was just wondering," she says quickly. I nod and decide not to say anything else.

I turn back to the open book and Jeremy walks through the door.

"Mom," he asks. I can hear the hesitant tone in his voice. "What are you doing... here," he tilts his head slightly and his eyes flicker to Amanda for a second.

"Nothing, just visiting your room."

He narrows his eyes at me and his eyebrows scrunch together. "My room," he says in confirmation.

"Well, I haven't been here in such a long time, I thought it was a good idea." I stare him down and we don't say anything.

"Dad wants to talk to you," Jeremy finally says.

"About?" I say putting the book back in its spot.

Jeremy shrugs his shoulders and walks toward the door to his room. He disappears through it and I look over at Amanda. She looks at the door for a second to long before returning to the shelves.

"Have a nice day, Amanda."

"You as well, America," she says and I leave the room.

**Jeremiah's POV**

As soon as I hear my mom close the door I walk back into my study.

"How did the doctor appointment go?" I ask as I rush over to Amanda.

"It was great," she says laying a hand on her stomach. "There is definitely something in there." She giggles and I smile. "Did you know," she starts, turning around to continue dusting. "That our baby can open and close its mouth _and_ is starting to have hair, isn't that crazy."

"Yeah," I say and it comes out breathily. I look down at her stomach when she turns around again and I reach over and lay my hand over it. I meet Amanda's eyes and we both smile. My hand lingers there, I am trying to see if Amanda has a bump. I reach for the hem of the grey dress and pull it up. She is wearing booty shorts over her underwear so unfortunately I don't get to see anything. I smirk.

"Jeremy, what are you doing!" she says squirming away and pulling it down.

"Hey it's the first time you've called me Jeremy," I grin proudly.

"Oh, yeah," she murmurs before snapping her eyes back at me. "What were you doing."

"I want to see if there's a bump," I say taking a step towards her and lifting the dress again.

"There is," she whispers a second later.

I look and I see it. I can vividly see the slightest of bumps. So slim that you can barely tell, but I do. I am keen to details, always have been. I notice everything and I think I am going to be a wonderful king in the future, but I like messing with my parents sometimes. All I want to do is kiss it so I do. In a split second I am on my knees and I lay my lips on her stomach. Her skin is warm and I hear her gasp.

"Jeremy, get up, someone can co-" the door to my study opens and we both go ridged.

_For the love of God, don't let it be my mom or dad._ I turn my head and my eyes meet my sister. Her mouth is open and her eyes are as wide as saucers.

"Holy... shit," she mumbles.

Amanda is the first to move. She steps back and pulls her dress down and I am left facing empty space. I stand up slowly. My sister still hasn't moved and her mouth is still wide open.

"I can't believe it Jeremy, I cannot belie- wait a minute..." she glares at me and then looks at Amanda, like she's studying her. "Aren't you pregnant," she asks disapprovingly.

"Yes," Amanda says and I see her hands shaking.

"Jeremy, your having sex with a pregnant girl, the thirty-five girls are coming in four hours and your busy messing around," she crosses her arms and looks at me hatefully.

"Wait- that's not- you think-"

"Think what, Jeremy," she snaps and I raise my eyebrows in surprise. I don't know what to do, should I confess and tell Kate the truth or should I let her believe what she thinks.

I open my mouth to tell her the truth when I stop. Katelyn has never been good at keeping secrets. And when I say never, I mean_ never. _She just gets all weird and ends up blurting it out to random people and that can definitely _not _happen with this secret.

"I'm sorry," I say shaking my head. I turn to Amanda and look down, my hands in my pants pockets. "I shouldn't have done that to you, pressuring you like that, it was out of hand," I say. I look at Amanda with my eyes and because my back is toward my sister I wink.

I turn back to my sister and she glares at me. "That's good, good job for apologizing," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Jeremy," she grumbles.

I stare back at her and she purses her lips. "I'm going to leave before I blurt it out to Michelle next door," she says quickly. She walks across the room to the other door and she opens it.

"You know most of my life you act like _you're_ the older one," I say looking at her from over my shoulder.

"Someone has too," she says grinning. I roll my eyes and watch her close the door. As soon she's gone I let out a loud groan and stumble to my desk.

"Geez," I breath out before looking at Amanda who looks like she's going to faint. "Amanda." I walk over to her and pull her close. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have kissed your stomach," I say grinning.

She chuckles and sighs. "Why didn't you tell her the truth?" She asks and I don't know if there is hurt in her voice or not. I pull away and hold her at arms distance.

"I was going to, I promise I was. But before I did I remembered that my sister can't keep a secret for her life. She would tell everyone, my parents random staff even the selected. She would just shout random things before she finally breaks, people don't even have to be talking about it. She just walks into a room and sees a person that doesn't have to know and she flips," I say shaking my head.

"Oh okay," she says and I try to read her expression but it's hard.

"I was going to, I was," I whisper reassuring her.

"No, it's fine. Maybe even better. The less people know the better."

"Mhm, true." I hug her again and bury my face into her hair. It smells like strawberries and I can't help but take a deep breath of it.

"I wish I could go with you, to the doctor appointments," I whisper sadly after a couple of seconds.

"I know, but then the doctor would know and I already told him that it was a boy from home, I-" she fights for words but she ends up staying quiet.

"I know, it's okay."

"I actually have something for you, before I forget," she says stepping back and reaching inside her apron pockets.

She pulls out a glossy piece of paper and I furrow my eyebrows. "Here," she utters quietly.

I flip the picture open and I gasp a little when I see the black and white picture of my baby. _My_ baby.

"Do you see it," Amanda says. She places her hands on my left arm and leans over it excitedly. Her finger points toward the picture and my eyes follow.

"There is the head and the body, the tiny beginnings of the arms and legs, there's our little baby," she explains and I can hear the smile coming from her voice without even looking at her. She rests her hand on my upper arm and sighs.

I realize that my eyes are blurring and before I can stop it a single tear drops down my cheek.

"Jeremy?"

I look down at her and she looks at me with concern. Her hand reaches for my cheek and her delicate fingers wipe the tear off.

"I'm happy, so, so happy," I say smiling. "I didn't mean to cry," I say sniffling. "I- umm, this is amazing, beautiful, so perfect." Amanda smiles and looks back down at the picture.

"It's yours, I am get two copies each time the doctor takes the picture and I want you to have the second one."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Well, then, I will keep it in my jacket. It'll be... my good luck charm," I declare and Amanda giggles. I fold the picture and fit into the pocket inside my jacket.

I turn to the girl I am falling in love with and bend down to kiss her softly. I can never get over the feeling of her lips, the taste. She is too perfect.

I grab a piece of her long hair and curl it around my finger. My other hand snakes around her waist and I hear her sigh into the kiss.

There is a knock and we break away immediately. I wait for Amanda to start cleaning again before letting the person come in.

"Jeremy," my dad says and my heart nearly stops. _Shit, did Kate tell him._

"The girls are coming soon," he says sitting on the couch and I breath out in relief.

"Yup," I say walking towards him.

"You must be excited, nervous maybe."

"Not really," I say and my dad frowns.

"I wanted to talk to you about the whole sex thing," he says clearing his throat and I nearly scream at him. Did he not see Amanda, a random maid (to him) is listening onto our conversation.

I look back at her and I see hurt flash all over her face. She looks like she's just been hit with a brick. _Great, thanks dad_. She walks toward the door and her eyes don't meet mine. _Shit, great, great, great something else I have to explain. _

"Oh, Miss Amanda, I didn't see you there," my dad says and I roll my eyes. Can I please punch him, please. I know he probably didn't mean to do anything, I mean why would he. He doesn't know. But still, he just ruined the wonderful day I was having.

"Your Majesty," she says and bows. Two seconds later she is out the door.

"Why dad," I grumble plopping down across from me.

"Well, because I don't think it's and the last time we talked you were very determined to do it." 

"Don't worry dad, I'm not going to sleep with any of the girls," I say looking down at the floor.

"Really? Are you just saying that to get me off your back?"

"No, I mean it, I'm not going to."

"Good because I don't want you getting anyone pregnant," he says standing.

"To late dad," I want to say but I don't.

He walks to the door and turns to me. "You know what you have to do, right? Don't see the girls until tomorrow morning."

"Yup," I say with a salute and he leaves the room.

I jump out of seat and run to my bedroom. I don't find anyone, Amanda is gone. I sigh but then stop. I hear something from... my bathroom?

I walk toward it and there is a lot of coughing going on in there. I open the door and I see Amanda crouched over the toilet.

I close the door and lock it just in case.

"Amanda are you okay." I rush over to her and pull her hair back.

"Yeah," she wheezes. "Just morning sickness," she says before coughing again.

Her body is shaking and I walk over to some draws and grab a random blanket we keep in the bathroom. I never know why they put blankets in the bathrooms.

I pull it over her body and she flushes the toilet before slumping over and leaning on me. I put my arms around her and we lean against the wall.

"Sorry, now I have to clean the toilet. I didn't have a choice though, didn't have time to go anywhere else."

"It's okay, you can use my bathroom if you need to," I reassure her.

"Sorry about the whole sex thing. That was before I found out you were pregnant and I am definitely not going to be sleeping with any of the girls."

"It's okay, I believe you," she whispers and snuggles closer.

"It is always this bad, when you throw up," I ask.

"Yeah, pretty much, the doctor said that tomorrow he is getting these pills that will help me throw up less."

"That's good."

"Yeah."

We stay in this position for a while until she ends up standing up, although I refuse, and folding the blanket up and putting it back in the cabinet. She walks over to the second "room" where the toilet is and gets out supplies to clean it. I watch her, wanting to help, but I don't know how.

When she finishes we leave the bathroom and I plop onto my bed. I look at her, she is standing there watching me too.

"I want to sleep with you again," she blurts out and her face turns scarlet.

I smile and raise my eyebrows. Standing up, I walk over to my two doors and lock them before returning back to Amanda.

"Do you now," I say in an exaggerated deep voice.

She only giggles which makes me smile. Her laugh always makes me happy.

I reach for her and pull her with me and we both fall on the bed. She squeals some more giggles. I cut them off though by placing my lips over hers. I kiss her slowly and although I have slept with her many times this time it's different. This time I actually _feel _the love going through our bodies. I'm about to say it, that I love her or I think I do but then I don't. I don't want to say it so soon. I want to tell her later, when it's more special. I peel off her clothes and she takes mine off and the rest, well that's history.

**Hello wonderful people! I am so happy to know that you guys are liking the story and I am having a lot of fun writing it. Next chapter you guys will be meeting the Selected when Jeremy meets them himself so hopefully it will not be to bad. I'll probably include Jeremy and Amanda together too so it won't just be the Selected. I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't forget to review. :) Until next time-Bella **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Jeremy's POV**

I am standing in front of thirty-five girls and I can't seem to get my heartbeat under control. My hands feel clammy, more so than they were before the report last Friday. I hide my nervousness by giving the ladies my signature smile. Most of them giggle or squeal, but immediately are hushed by Silvia. She is still working as the guide for the selected but alongside her stands a young girl; I think it's her niece. Silvia must be training her to take her place in the future. My children's future. My brain is still having a hard time believing that I'm going to have children. That one is on the way.

"Welcome ladies," I say confidently. They are all smiling at me. Some play with the necklaces that hang on their necks while others fumble with the material of their dresses. I take a second to look at them and honestly they all look the same. Like crazed fan girls. I make it to the end of the line but the last girl looks nothing like the others. She looks devastated. Our eyes meet when she looks up. I see something in her that all the others lack. I can see love in her eyes. Longing maybe. I can tell she left someone she truly loved. "I hope you all had some rest, I sure didn't. I was counting down the seconds to see you all, of course." They all giggle. I look over. The girl on the end doesn't even smile. "As you all know I am going to spend five minutes with each of you before breakfast so I hope you don't mind waiting."

"No, Prince Jeremiah." The girl with the hot pink hair speaks. I noticed her hair when I came in but I didn't think much of it until now. She must love fashion and making a statement. She is wearing a black dress but it's half leather and her shoes have actual spikes on them. Although I have never seen anything like this before, I like it. I personally think that she pulls it off really well but I do notice other girls throwing her disgusted looks.

"And who might you be?" I walk closer and grab her hand, delicately bringing it up to my lips and kissing it. She blushes, her cheeks turning a bright red.

"My name is Nina Michaels, your grace," she says leaning forward a little bit.

"Nina what a beautiful name; mind if you go first, my dear." I pull her towards me and she tips on the unexpected movement. I balance her but her chest is pressed against mine. She scoots away, apologizing immediately.

"No worries." I take her hand and we walk to the couch on the other side of the room.

"So tell me, who is Nina Michaels."

Her lips form a smile and she takes a breath before speaking. "Well, I love clothes-"

"I can tell," I interrupt her and she giggles. "Your hair and dress says it all."

"Yes, my mother and father have always wanted me to focus on my studies but most of the time all I do is play around with different pieces of clothing, usually I make my own."

"From scratch, very interesting."

"Yes." She tucks a piece of her curled, super pink hair behind her ear. I reach over and pull on one of the curls and she looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Is this your real hair?"

"Actually no, it's a wig," She holds a strand in her hand and looks at it.

"That's good for you, you don't have to ruin your natural hair. I'm sure it's beautiful."

She shrugs. "It's just plain brown, nothing special."

"That can't be right, there is beauty everywhere." Her eyes look down and she blushes.

"I'm sorry to have to end this conversation but I must speak to the other girls." She nods and stands.

I look over at the girls who are sitting around the tables and I see the sad looking girl sitting alone.

"Can you bring her over, please." I point and Nina looks over to where I am pointing.

"The one sitting alone?"

"Yes," I run my hand through my hair as I wait for the girl to walk over. I look at my watch and then I look up and she is sitting where Nina was sitting a minute ago.

"Why such a sad face, my dear." I begin but her glare stops me.

"I just want you to know that your stupid charm doesn't have any effect on me and I know I shouldn't be talking to you like this because you're the prince and all but I don't care; I don't even want to be here. I'm Samantha Williams by the way, but most people call me Sam."

I am stunned by this girl. I stare at her before a grin breaks free and I'm smiling at her.

"Don't you dare smile. Thanks to you I am stuck in this hell hole," she crosses her arms and leans back.

"And what did I ever to you, miss grumpy."

"You took me away from the love of my life and don't you dare call me that," she says with gritting teeth.

"Ah, so I was right then," I match her pose and cross my arms across my chest.

"Excuse me?"

"I looked at you earlier and knew that you were suffering from a broken heart. Wasn't very hard to tell that you didn't want to be here," I lean forward and I can tell I'm pushing her personal space bubble.

"Well then, you guessed right," she says rolling her eyes.

"Do you want me to send you home?"

"I... no," she whispers and I must look startled because when she looks up at me she laughs.

"Well, that was definitely not the answer I was expecting."

"I mean, I don't want to be here, not even close, but my family isn't doing well, we're are only caste five after all. We kind of need the money," she looks down at her blue nails.

"So you want me to let you stay," I ask.

"If you don't mind, it doesn't have to be a long time just a couple weeks so I can at least send my family _some_ money."

"After the way you treated me..." She looks up and I can tell she feels guilty.

"I'm sorry," she runs a hand though her hair and flops it to the side. "I understand if you-"

"Don't worry," I say and nudge her arm. "I like you; I'll let you stay."

She grins at me. "I'm sorry but I don't share the same like."

I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes jokingly. "Okay, maybe a little... but only because you let me stay," she points a finger at me and actually pokes my chest. "I'm still mad that you took me away from my guy."

"Not my fault you entered," I say shrugging.

"That wasn't even me, my sister tricked me into it, okay," she stands and I smile.

"Got it, not your fault. Bring the next girl," I say.

"Who?"

"Anyone."

She walks away and a new girl walks up and the whole process start again. The minutes pass and I talk to twenty five more girls. I still have eight I have talk to and I am starting to get bored. I really just want to spend more time with Amanda. We talked early this morning and I couldn't stop putting my hands on her stomach. After the fourth time she actually pushed me away. She wasn't mad at me, I could tell she liked when I did it but she was cleaning and my arms would always get in the way.

"Prince Jeremiah?"

The girl I am talking to right now is named Isabella Adams. She has brown hair like Amanda and her sweet, innocent smile also reminds me of her. I've just realized that I have been comparing most girls to Amanda. All of them are very nice but I can never picture myself falling in love with them. Of course that isn't a problem, I have Amanda. Even though she isn't in the Selection I am going to fight for her. I don't know how or if it's going to work but I am going to try to make that girl my princess. I can see myself marrying her. I can almost see her walking down the aisle in a large white dress. Our son or daughter in the audience or maybe walking with her, or maybe still in her stomach. I can see it.

"Mm?" I look up and she is staring at me. Her thick and defined eyebrows are furrowed and she looks confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm listening..."

"Are you sure, you seem to be thinking about something else," she says.

I am thinking about _someone _else, my dear, I want to say but I don't. "Well, I do have a lot on my mind... but this is your time to shine, not mine," I smile at her and she leans closer.

"No, please if you want to share you can, I'll listen."

I look at her for a second; she is the first one to actually make the conversation about me. I like that.

I smile and shake my head. "There is no time now, but we can go out another day and talk more." When I say this her face lights up.

"Really, you mean that."

"Of course," I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss it but my eyes never leave her face. She giggles and her ears turn pink. I smile again.

She stands and curtsies. It's a good curtsy. Confident and sturdy.

"Have a nice day, Your highness," Isabella says.

"Please call me Jeremiah." She smiles.

Another girl comes up to me and sits awkwardly. She looks really shy.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello," her voice is small and her eyes don't meet mine. "Your majesty."

"Call me Jeremiah."

She finally looks up and her green eyes make me gasp. They're beautiful. They are such a strong green that it just makes her whole face pop.

"Wow," I say and she seems to know what I am referring to because her hand comes up and touches the corner of her eye. "You have beautiful eyes."

"Thank you... my name is Megan. Megan DeRusso."

"That's a very pretty name, Megan. Are you enjoying your stay at the palace."

"Yes, it's very beautiful here."

"Yes, I can agree with that," I say.

Her lips tug upward and a small smile appears.

"So, tell me about yourself." I lean back, making myself comfortable.

"Well I work with horses," she says.

"You do, that's fun."

"Yes, they are amazing animals, I have always wanted to ride them but I am just the girl who cleans after them and their owners."

"Oh," I feel myself frown but I get an idea. "How about I take you to ride them one of these days."

She looks up and really smiles this time. "I would like that Jeremiah."

I nod and then look at my watch.

"Is it time for the next girl?" She asks.

"I'm afraid so, it was nice talking to you."

"You to," she says sweetly.

She curtsies and walks away. The next girl follows and then the next girl, and then the next. It drags on and on and I am ready to eat, I am dying to eat. Finally the last girl stand and walks towards me.

"Prince Jeremiah," she greets. "My name is Penelope Evans."

"Penelope, I like your name."

"Why thank you," she says smirking. She looks just as conceited as the me. I have gotten less conceited over the weeks but I haven't changed completely. "So.."

"So. You're the last girl," I say.

"Yes, best for last of course," she says.

"So Penny... can I call you that?"

"Of course, anything for you," she scoots closer and I notice that she purposely sticks out her cleavage.

"Well, Penny what do you do for a living?"

"I model, isn't it obvious."

"Yes, you are a very beautiful girl."

"Thank you."

"So, what do you model for?"

"Magazines mostly, sometimes I do fashion shows though, I'm pretty popular, I am surprised you haven't seen me around."

"Well I don't really pay attention to any of that sort of thing," I say truthfully.

"That's a shame. I have amazing shots of me in underwear and bikinis, I'll show you sometime" she winks. This is too funny, I can't stop wanting to laugh. If she thinks I am going to fall for this, she's wrong. Maybe the Jeremy from a month ago would have but not this one.

"Maybe someday." I nod. "Well, I am sure your hungry, let's leave so we can eat."

She nods eagerly and stands up. We walk to the center of the room where everyone is already waiting in a line. I am debating sending Penelope home, she is obviously only here for the crown. But then again what do I have to lose, it's not like I am going to marry any of these girls.

"Okay so, I am going to call your names, if you are called, please stay, if not you can walk through that door over there." I point to it and I see some girls nod.

"Madeline Perez, Michelle Pan, Arlene Taylors, Wren Smith, Miranda Blaire, Carter Jones, Esperanza Gonzales, Amy Russo, Claire Simmons, and Stephanie Mendez" I say the girls names and wait for the others too scurry through the door.

"Well ladies, I had a very nice time talking to you for the five minutes that we had, but I called you guys to stay because I just don't think we are going to work out. I'm sorry but you ten are eliminated from the competition. You can go to your rooms and have breakfast there and later your maids will help you pack. Everything in your closets are yours to keep. Thank you, have a nice day." Most of them are crying, some of them are just nodding and being mature about it. They all look sad and I do feel bad but I can't have girls that I don't like stay.

I turn around and walk through the door following the other Selected girls.

**Katelyn's POV**

"Kate what's wrong," Cass is holding me by my shoulders as I sob into my hands. I decided not to have breakfast in the dining room so that I didn't have to be in a room full of girls drooling over my brother. I ate breakfast in my room and then ran to Cass's house to tell him the horrible news that my parents told me last night.

For the last month Cass and I have been spending so much time together. If we don't hang out in the palace I go to his house that is about a mile away from the palace by foot. We've fallen madly in love with each other. As kids we were inseparable, we did everything together, it sense that we developed feeling for each other.

"I have bad n-news," I stutter as another sob shakes my body.

"What's wrong," his eyes look down at me. They look worried like they always have when I'm sad. The thing I've always loved about Cass is that he has always been there for me. In the good and the bad times.

"My parents," I gasp for breath. "They're sending me to Italy."

I look up at him and my tears blur his face for a second. I blink the tears away and I see his eyebrows scrunch up.

"Why."

"They think it's good idea that I meet..." I close my eyes, I can't even say it. "My future husband."

"Really?" He looks surprised now.

"His name is Leonardo Rizzo, he's twenty years old, and everyone says he is super serious and a complete bore."

"But you're not turning eighteen for another three months."

"I don't even know, they said it would be good for me. I don't even know for how long I'm going to be staying there."

"Oh," He says lamely.

I wipe my tears away and look up at him. I'm confused.

"Your taking this well, I though you would have shown more emotion, you know cause were dating," I say sniffling.

His lips purse and he sucks in a deep breath. "I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What?" I wipe my nose with a napkin that sits on his kitchen table.

"I'm really sorry, I never meant to do this." he rubs his forehead and his face looks pained.

"Just spit it out," I cross my hands over my chest and wait.

"I kiss another girl." He bites his lip anticipating my reaction.

My mouth falls and I reach to pinch my arm to make sure I'm not dreaming.

"It wasn't on purpose," he explains. "It was a maid, I think her name was Alexis, anyways we were both in the kitchens; I was waiting for you to come down so we could go have a swim and then we starting talking. I can't remember what exactly but she just leaned in and then... I'm really sorry, you've got to believe me."

I just keep staring at him. I'm glaring at him.

"You hid that from me for a week, a freaking week!"

"I know and I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want to hear but I think it's a good thing that you're going to visit your husband. I love you Katie, I really do but not like a girlfriend. I think it's better if we're just friends."

My eyes harden with rage. "No kidding," I slap him across the cheek, hard. His hand automatically comes up to cup his red cheek.

"That's for breaking my heart; unlike you I did love you, as more than a friend. Oh and also don't call him my husband." I turn around and march up to his front door. "Have fun with that Alexis girl, you guys deserve each other." I open the door. "Oh and I'll have a blast in Italy without you, I'll send you a postcard." I slam the door and march down the stone path. That no good for nothing bastard. Yeah, madly in love with me, right. I'm so naïve.

Aspen is walking up the steps toward the door and as we pass each other he stops me. "Kate, are you okay."

"Ask you son," I snarl and shove passed him. I walk the whole mile to the palace. Guards run up to me. Relief visible on their faces. Technically I'm not supposed to leave the palace grounds.

"Don't touch me," I shout. They back away and I actually see fear in their eyes.

I march right up to my mother's study where I find her looking at some papers.

"Katelyn wh-"

"I have decided that I want to go to Italy early," I say.

"Oka-"

"I'll leave tomorrow morning."

"I thought you didn't want to go, you started crying last night."

"Yeah well that was before reality snapped me awake. Tell this Leo whatever his name is that I'm going early."

My mom's eyes are wide and I can tell she is trying to hide a smirk.

"Okay then."

I nod and exit the room. I'll show Cass that I don't need him. When he comes running back to me it will already be too late.

**Amanda's POV**

"How were the girls?" I ask Jeremiah when were alone in his study.

It's been an hour since breakfast and the anticipation of knowing what he thinks of them has been killing me.

"Don't worry I just like them as friends."

"Really, you looked like you were having fun with them as you laughed with them and kissed their hands and played with that one girls hair." I freeze as I dust off the shelves. Shoot.

"Wait," Jeremiah says. I can hear the smile on his face. He walks closer to me and his arms wrap around my stomach. His hand lays on top of it again. "Were you spying on me today," he teases.

"What, no." I say defensively. "I was cleaning of course."

"Really? How coincidental that you knew exactly what happened this morning."

"Lucky guess?" I stop dusting and turn around. His hands continue to hug me close.

"Well then I guess you would want to know that her brown hair was very soft."

"What, no. Her hair was pink." I look up and smirk because I corrected him.

"Ha! I caught your little ass," he says laughing.

"What...wait." I start laughing with him, shaking my head at my stupidity. "Ok fine maybe I did spy a little. I just wanted to know," I say shrugging innocently.

Jeremiah gasps and I look up. "Was Amada... jealous," he says before laughing.

"No," I slap his chest and push him away.

"No, I think you were," he is still chuckling as he leans against the shelf.

"Please," I shake my head and continue cleaning.

"Then again why would you be jealous, it's not like those girls get to spend every second with me or anything."

I don't respond right away but when I do my voice cracks. "Shut up."

Out of the corner of my eye I see him walk closer. He pulls me into his arms again and I lean my head against his chest.

"You know I was only joking right," he whispers, bringing my chin up so I'm looking at him.

I nod but a tear falls and he quickly wipes it away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No I'm sorry, the baby has my hormones all over the place. But I do have to admit I'm scared you'll fall in love with one of them." I sniffle.

He smiles and shakes his head, "That's not going to happen. I just like them as friends and to be completely honest while I was sitting there, all I wanted to do was talk to you again."

"But you just met them and who are you going to marry if you like them just as friends."

"I was planning on marrying you," he looks at me like it's obvious which I guess it is but I do have the right to ask.

"What," I gasp and look at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I'm falling for you Amanda, I'm going to fight for you."

"But-"

"Do you not feel the same way."

"Of course I do... I was just not expecting _you_ to feel the same way."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm just a maid, I'm not even in the competition."

"So, I don't care about those things."

I bite my lip again.

"I love it when you bite your lip," he says looking down at them.

I giggle. "Why." I scrunch up my nose in confusion.

"Because you look so damn sexy, that's why."

"Oh my God! Get away from me," I say giggling some more and pushing him away.

He chuckles and goes over to his desk. He has a huge pile of papers stacked up on it. Some are copies of signed documents from old meetings and others are folders containing information on the selected.

He grabs some of the folders and goes through them, picking some out and putting them in a different pile. He then grabs those and throws them away.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I already eliminated those girls, I'm only going to go over the ones still in the Selection."

"You already got rid of all those girls," I say shocked.

"Yeah, I didn't really feel anything with them."

"What did you feel with the ones that stayed." I make a face thinking about the girls who are free to go and do anything with Jeremiah.

"I liked them just as _friends_, Amanda."

"Right." I return to cleaning but for some reason I still feel Jeremiah's eyes on me so I turn around.

"I believe you," I reassure him. He doesn't look convinced. "I do."

I put my supplies down for what feels like the hundredth time and walk over to him. I stand right next to him and cup his face. I lean down and kiss him. This is the most daring thing I have ever done. I can't believe I just made the first move. His lips react and they kiss me back. His hands wrap around my waist and he scoots his chair back so he can stand. Our kisses get more intense as he picks me up and lays me on the table. He breaks away and starts trailing kisses down my jaw line and down my neck. I hold back a moan that threatens to come out and instead tug on his hair and pull him back to my lips. We kiss again and when we pull away we are both breathing hard and smiling.

"I believe you," I repeat. "I trust you. I know that you'll have to spend a lot of time with them and even though it'll bother me... I'll survive." I smile up at him and he returns it.

"The only reason I lead them on is because I _have _to... it's what the audience wants and it's what they want. I would just cancel everything and marry you right now if I could."

"Why don't you or you didn't you," I ask. Jeremiah stands up and pulls me up so I'm sitting on his desk.

"I didn't cancel it because it was too late. All the girls had already entered or were entering and it would have just ruined everything with the public, everyone would have been mad and then my parents would have just been stressed. I thought about it though, it would have been easier for us, yes and I guess my younger brother could have just had a Selection in my place when came of age obviously. Also I would have to tell my parents about getting you pregnant and it would have just been this whole mess. I think the Selection is giving us more time to think."

I nod, it makes sense. He pulls me so that I'm on my feet and kisses me again.

There is a knock on the door that makes us spring apart and I quickly run to where I'm supposed to be.

"Come in," Jeremiah says. He says this with his deeper more princely voice and I see him fix his messy hair a bit.

A guard walks in and bows. "His highness sent me to tell you that he called for a family meeting, your majesty."

"I'll be right there, thank you Marcus." The guard who apparently is named Marcus, bows and leaves.

"Mommy and daddy call," Jeremiah says and I laugh. "I'll see you later," he says hugging me.

I lean into him and after a few seconds he lets go. He is half way to the door when he turns around and runs back to me.

"One last thing and trust me when I say that I have been wanting to do this the whole morning." He goes down on his knees and kisses my stomach, this time over my dress.

He gets up with a sheepish smile and I grin. I can't get enough of this guy. He stands next to me a little too long and I end up pushing him away so he doesn't keep his parents waiting. He chuckles and blows me a kiss but I catch it and throw it back. His eyes widen and he gasps. I giggle and decide to be nice and throw one at him. He catches it and throws it back to me. I roll my eyes and turn back to my work but he _still _doesn't leave.

I look at him and sigh. He stares at me and it's like we're having a conversation with our eyes because I know exactly what he wants. He throws another kiss and this time I catch it and place it over my heart. When I throw another at him he does the same. We both smiling widely and I find that I'm still smiling long after he has already left.

**Hey readers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm trying to include more of Jeremiah's family so I am adding Katelyn's story. I'm actually kind of excited to see how the whole Leonardo/Katelyn thing goes. Please don't forget to R&R thank you! Until next time-Bella **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**America's POV**

I walk into the dining room and sit down on my chair. All twenty-five girls still getting ready for breakfast so it's just me and my kids for now, Samuel and Jeremy that is. Katie left early this morning. At five to be precise. She is still flying at the moment, only about four hours into the thirteen hour flight. Leonardo and his wonderful family who I haven't seen in a while live in Rome, Italy. I am sure my daughter is going to absolutely adore it there, as I did.

A maid pours some water into my glass and I ask her to bring me my usual cup of English breakfast tea. The doors open and my husband walks in looking as handsome as always. Maxon, over the years hasn't really changed. His skin has obviously gained some wrinkles and he has a few grey hairs, but it doesn't show to much in his blond hair. Nevertheless he looks young for his age and people often believe that he is younger than he truly is.

"Beautiful," he greets with a smile as he bends down and kisses my cheek. I blush and lean into his touch. Of course he can still make me feel like a giddy school girl.

"How was the meeting, my love?"

"It was alright, same as always. We discussed some of the money balances and other political issues. Other than that everything seems to be like it should."

"That's good." He sits and our hands lace together. Emily, the maid walks in with me cup of tea and places on the table. I eagerly take a sip of it, shivering as the warmth covers my body.

Maxon scoots closer and nuzzles his head into my neck, forgetting that his children are in the room. "Cold?" His lips brush my skin as he says it and another shiver goes through me, this one being a different kind then the last.

"Something like that," I say closing my eyes.

"Mom." Jeremy's stern voice makes my eyes snap open again. "Can't you do that in your room." He face scrunches up in disgust and I smile. Sam is turning red from me and Maxon's actions and yet he shoots out an arm to scold his older brother. I love my little Sam, he never likes picking fights. It warms my heart to see him be so caring towards everything.

I feel Maxon's smile against my neck. I nudge him and he leans back but quickly turns my head to give me a childlike kiss on my lips.

"Don't worry son, soon you will have a wife to do this with and your own kids to bother," Maxon teases and Jeremy shakes his head.

"At least I'll be nice enough to keep my inappropriate actions away from my kids eyes, thank you very much."

Maxon laughs as he scoots into the table and I roll my eyes.

The doors suddenly open and Silvia and her niece walk in with the Selected. All of the girls bow and take their seats.

"Doesn't it just feel weird being in a room full of girls again," I say into Maxon's ear.

"Mm, definitely. It makes me remember my selection. I almost feel like I am going to turn around and see my parents again."

I look at him and give him a sad smile. His parents have become a subject we don't really discuss. It's not that it's a sour subject, in fact we used to talk about them a lot. He would tell me stories of when he was little and he and his dad would play games or when his mom would cook something in kitchen and ask for his help. Of course he has also told me the rough stories as well like when his parents would fight and Amberly would leave a room crying. They never fought much but when they did Maxon told me it would get ugly. He also told me when his dad started getting aggressive with him. I could never imagine a little version of Maxon crying, shriveled up into a tiny ball with nowhere to go, it breaks my heart. When I was pregnant with Jeremy, I started crying because I remembered his stories. Maxon came in yelling my name and when I told him the reasons for my tears he just smiled sadly and brought me into his strong arms, telling that it was all over and it would never happen again.

I pat his leg and lean over to kiss his cheek. The butlers bring in the food and I don't hesitate to grab five strawberry tarts, two scoops of scrambled eggs, and a couple pancakes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think your pregnant." Maxon says and I snort.

"Please, this is my typical breakfast."

"Typical America," Maxon smiles before looking at me.

I dig in and don't stop until I'm done. Breakfast is the time of day to re-energize yourself. When I was little I would always have decent breakfasts. Even when we were low on food we would still save everything so our breakfasts could be filling.

The main doors open and in walks in a guard. I look up as he walks closer to me and Maxon.

"Yes," Maxon asks.

"There's been an accident in the staff dormitory area. It looks like some electrical system must have been maybe tampered with or just not working because most of the light and lamps exploded, some maids got hurt."

"How many?"

"About ten."

"Ten."

"Yes, it seems to be that it was aimed at a certain sector." The guard says. He and Maxon are talking in hushed tones. Most of the selected don't seem to notice the conversation so it's private enough.

"Do you know which one?"

"Sector C."

"Are the maids who got hurt in the infirmary."

The guard nods. "There are no major injuries, only some cuts from broken glass. I know that some had to get stitches."

"Okay, do you think someone did it? I know for a fact that we have a safe electrical system."

"We don't know, where investigating."

"Let's have a meeting later."

The guard nods again and leaves. Maxon looks at me but doesn't say anything. I'm not sure what happened but as long as no one got hurt, that's all what really matters.

**Jeremiah's POV**

"What happened father?" I'm curious to know what happened. I was trying to listen but with all the chit chat I couldn't make out the conversation. All I heard was something about an electrical problem.

"Maids in sector C got hurt," my dad says and automatically something catches my attention.

"How?"

"Lights exploded."

My eyebrows shoot up and I'm thinking again. Where had I heard someone talking about sector C. I could have sworn I remembered...

And then it hit me. It hit me like a brick to the head. Amanda was sector C, Amanda's room was there. Amanda could be hurt. If Amanda wasn't in my room she could be hurt.

My knee bangs into the table and I cringe. My parents look at me with wide eyes. The whole room is looking at me with weird stares and wide eyes.

"Seems that I hurt my knee, if you will all excuse me, I must get this checked." I jump out of my seat and fake limp to the doors. The guards standing beside the doors open them and when they close behind me I break into a sprint. I run as fast as I can. I hope that Amanda is okay, I hope with all my heart.

I make it to the infirmary and I reach for the knob to open it but I stop. I can't go in there, if Amanda really is in there what will I say. "I'm in here for Amanda." No.

I take a step back. I decide to walk to my room, if anything Amanda is there. I walk nervously up the flights of stairs. Please let Amanda be alright.

I open the door and it's quiet in my room, it seems to be empty. I walk over to the door leading to my study; Amanda usually cleans there. I open the door and take a few steps inside.

"Jeremy?"

I turn around and there she is. I run to her and give her a tight squeeze. "Oh my god, I though you got hurt, I thought something happened to our baby."

"Why would you think that," she says concerned.

"You didn't here, there was some sort of light malfunction in your dormitory area and some people got hurt. I thought you were one of them."

"Oh! Is everyone okay." Her face crumbles into worry and I reach to stroke her soft cheek.

"They're all okay, nothing major."

"Oh." Her face shows relief and she must be thinking of friends that sleep there with her.

"How's are little baby doing," I say patting her belly gently.

"Peanut is fine."

"Peanut?" I say smiling.

"Well we don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet so I decided to call it Peanut for now," she smiles widely and giggles.

"I think that's a good nickname. Peanut it is. You better not cause mommy any trouble Peanut, you hear?" I warn looking down at her stomach.

Amanda giggles louder and I can't help but laugh with her.

I leave a little while later. I decide that I'll ask a few girls on dates. I need to start to get to know them, so I might as well start now.

**Katelyn's POV**

It's been ten hours and I can't stand it anymore. I stand up and walk around the cabin. Illea's time is around three o'clock in the afternoon and I much rather be there, reading under my favorite tree then on my way to meet a guy I have never even seen before. Two nights ago, when my parents told me I had to marry Leonardo they made it clear that they never wanted to make me do this.

"Why are you making me then?" I said sobbing. My mom came over to me and hugged me, she hated seeing me cry. Of course, I was only crying because I had to leave Cass. Now all I want to do is laugh at me stupidity.

"We don't want to do this to you, sweetheart, you have to know that. We would do anything to let you find love on your own, but unfortunately it's not up to us." My mother stroked my hair then, something I long for right now.

"What do you mean."

"Well Leonardo's parents have been struggling to find a wife for their son. Being such good friends with us they thought it would be a good idea to have an arranged marriage with you and Leo. Besides it would make it even better for our alliance."

"But you already have a strong alliance with Italy," I said while wiping the tears that coated my cheeks.

"I know. I'm sorry, honey. Look at it from their prospective, Leo is already getting old, he's turning twenty-one this year and he needs to get married and take his place on the throne. His parents are already old, older than Maxon and I for sure and sadly the King is getting sick. They need to find him a wife soon, they're losing time."

"So I was just like a last minute back up."

"No, not at all. We discussed this when you were young. It's always been a possibility."

"I just wish I at least knew what my husband looks like, I don't even know him. Everyone says he is super serious and boring. How am I supposed to survive there mom," I shouted and shook her shoulders a little.

"Kate," she laughed. "It's going to be fine."

"No, I'm going to marry him in what... less than six months, I'm going to know nothing about him. How am I supposed to sleep in the same bed with a man I don't even know."

"You'll know him honey, and I am sure you'll like him. You guys will hit it off, you'll see."

I remember rolling my eyes and getting up. I stomped out of the room and slammed the door. My dad had always told me I had my mother's attitude, he says I am a complete copy of her. It's true I guess, we have the same hair, same eyes. I just can't understand how my dad puts up with the both of us, I mean come on were not that easy to handle at times.

"You should sit, princess. Were experiencing some turbulence," a guard says and I roll my eyes. I sit and buckle up. If only there was some way to make the time move faster. I close my eyes and I am surprised when I find that I actually do feel tired. I keep them closed and soon I am asleep.

* * *

><p>The bumpy landing jolts me right up. I look around for a second, confused but then I remember where I am and grumble. I take a peek out the window and for a second I freeze. This place looks absolutely beautiful. The guards help me up and I am escorted out of the plane and into a black limo. The air around me is cold and I feel rain start to drizzle on me. I read that the weather is gloomy and cold during the month of October, but I don't mind. I love the rain and snow more so then the hot summer sun. Even though the day is cloudy the terrain around me still glows with beauty.<p>

I get in the limo and soon after were off. My stomach starts to churn as we get closer to the palace. I am meeting the man I am going to marry, the man I am going to, hopefully fall in love with, the man I am going to have children with, _children_. Oh god! I don't even know him, I don't even know what he looks like. This has got to be the worst marriage in the history of marriages.

"How much further," I ask for the hundredth time.

The guard up front sighs and mumbles something in Italian to the driver. I can't pick it up. I understand Italian, I can't quiet speak it but I can understand when someone speaks. "Twenty minutes, princess."

Twenty minutes... _well shit_.

Fifteen minutes...

Ten minutes... My heart beat quickens.

"Are we there yet?" I ask again.

"Five minutes, principessa."

I huff and slump over my seat. My heart beat isn't going down and I feel like I can't breathe. Well I guess this is it. I am going to die. Tell my parents I love them, I want to say to the guard.

The minutes tick and then we stop. I look up, we've stopped at a gate. It opens and we continue. Can I just jump out right now and run or maybe throw up, I don't know.

We drive around the massive fountain and stop right in front of the door. I take a deep breath and wait for the guards to open the door.

I start walking up the stairs to the tall front doors and once at the top the guards reach to open it. I walk inside and my breath catches in my throat. This palace is enormous. The ceilings are so high and I feel like if I were to scream you would be able to hear the echo for minutes.

My eyes wander and I pass a huddled group of people. My eyes immediately shoot back to them and there they are, my future family. They are standing right there. I notice the king, the queen, their young daughter, and then my eyes lock with the most handsome guy I could have possibly imagined. Out of all of the guys I created in my mind, he was not even close. His features are defined, his lips full, his flawless dark brown hair combed back perfectly. His eyes look me up and down, his lips part and I feel my stomach flip flop. He is flawless, a god, he's... I bite my lip, I run a hand through my red hair. I take a step but I stumble and I fall into darkness.

**OOOH CLIFFHANGER!**

**Hello everybody! I hope you liked this chapter. I'll make sure to start the next chapter with Katelyn's POV. Let's see what happens with her and her new handsome prince! Please don't forget to leave a review, thank you. Until next time- Bella. **


End file.
